Concertados
by MeryLamperouge
Summary: (AU) El gobierno ejerce un control sobre la población hasta tal punto de que se conciertan los matrimonios a partir de los 16. Eren y su rebeldía contra el sistema lo llevan a la insólita situación de verse obligado a comprometerse con cierto hombre de baja estatura y pelo negro, en el que se verán envueltos en un caprichoso experimento. YAOI/RIREN/MPREG
1. Expectación

**Buenaaas!~ Hoy estoy contenta: he tenido una nueva idea para un fic! Milagroooo! Creo que mi racha de baja inspiración se está acabando, aunque no podré actualizar tan a menudo como quisiera ;_; (eso va también por mi otra historia que todavía no está terminada, "Pájaro en jaula")**

**En cuanto a esta historia, veamos... tengo que aclarar que aquí no hay cuerpo de exploración porque no hay titanes. ¿Y por qué hay murallas? Se sabrá conforme vayan avanzando los capítulos!**

**No sé de cuántos capítulos se compondrá la historia más o menos (tengo muchas ideas y están un poco en el aire).**

**Advertencias: de momento no hay ninguna. Sí, pone que este fanfic es Mpreg, pero para eso falta muuuuucho. Pero la advertencia está ahí, eh! xD**

**Espero que os guste y que disfruteis leyendo! ^^**

La luz solar que poco a poco se alza por encima de los muros da la señal de un nuevo día, pero para muchos no se trata de un día cualquiera. Para unos se trata de un día lleno de felicidad y alegría; para otros no es más que el paso a una condenación de por vida.

En el humilde distrito de Shiganshina se siente la emoción y la desesperación desde las primeras horas del día: el gentío va de un lado a otro, las señoras se apiñan en las esquinas a cotillear y marujear, peluqueros y estilistas van de casa en casa sin parar… Uno de estos llega a una casa pequeña en la que tardan poco en abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días, señora Jäger. Hermoso mañana la que hace hoy, ¿verdad?

-Buenos días. Por supuesto, en el día de hoy no puede salir nada mal.

-Claro. A fin de cuentas, esto es lo que va a decidir el futuro de los niños-la mujer le pidió que entrara mediante un gesto- Y hablando de niños… ¿dónde se han metido sus hijos?

Se oyeron unos pasos y bajó por las escaleras una muchacha de cabellos negros y largos con un hermoso vestido negro entallado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias con un poco de tacón.

-Buenos días.

-Esta es mi hija adoptiva Mikasa. Sus padres faltaron hace más de cinco años y desde entonces nosotros cuidamos de ella.

-Oh, ¡es hermosa, una auténtica belleza! Y esos rasgos… es asiática, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-A penas hay asiáticas dentro de estos muros, ni siquiera en Sina abundan. Seguro que eso te ayudará a que te busquen un buen partido. ¡Si todo va bien, podrían incluso asignarte como marido a un Alfa!

-Eso es apuntar demasiado alto, lamentablemente. Los Gamma no podemos aspirar a tanto, ya sabe que normalmente nos asignan a los Beta o a otros Gamma para contraer matrimonio.

Seguro que os estaréis preguntando qué son los Alfa, Beta y Gamma. La población está dividida en tres muros, pero también lo están las clases sociales:

**Alfa**: el estrato social más alto, formado por aquellas personas con mayor influencia social y riquezas, así como militares, celebridades y otros famosos. La gran mayoría reside en Sina.

**Beta**: está formado por la clase media-alta. Son trabajadores con buenos puestos o adinerados. Los más ricos residen en Sina y Rose, mientras que los que tienen menos riqueza viven en María o también en Rose.

**Gamma**: la clase media-baja, es decir, el proletariado. Los que tienen más suerte consiguen vivir en Rose.

-Yo no quiero irme con nadie-la asiática bajó la vista con mirada deprimida, susurrando en voz baja- El único con el que quiero que me emparejen es…

-Pero señora Jäger, ¿no tenía usted un hijo biológico?

-Sí-la mujer suspiró- pero parece que se le han pegado las sábanas más de la cuenta. Mikasa, ¿Eren estaba levantado cuando tú has bajado?

-Bueno…

Las persianas estaban bajadas del todo, impidiendo el paso de cualquier tipo de luz. Eren había cerrado la puerta y se encontraba en la cama, tapándose con la sábana hasta la cabeza como si esta se tratara de un escudo impenetrable que le fuera a salvar de su destino. Le dolía la cabeza, pues apenas había dormido y se había tirado la mitad de la noche pensando en un plan para escapar donde quiera que fuera.

¿Y si se iba de casa para no volver nunca, o por lo menos hasta que los días de la "selección" de la pareja terminasen?

¿O… por qué no robaba un 3MD de esos que usaban los militares e intentaba escalar el muro? No sabía lo que hay más allá de las murallas, pero no podía ser peor que esto.

En un momento de _brain storming _llegó a pensar hasta en travestirse e irse a un club de alterne o lo que quiera que fuera para que lo acogiera, pero no, no sonaba muy prometedor, sobre todo cuando descubrieran el "pastel".

Así que finalmente decidió darse por vencido y atrincherarse en su cama en una protesta silenciosa contra el Día de la Revisión, el día en el que se reúnen todos los jóvenes de 16 años en la plaza y entran al ayuntamiento para que les hagan pruebas físicas y mentales, chequeos y registros de hacienda para después analizar quién será el candidato ideal. Sí, estaba seguro de que aquello lo salvaría…

-¡EREN JÄGEEEER!

…hasta que oyó la temible voz de su madre.

Aunque una madre cabreada es terrible, Eren pensó que aquello era la mejor comparado con el fatídico día que tenía por delante.

El joven Jäger se encontraba dándose una ducha, rascándose en un bulto que le salía de la cabeza (su madre podía ser muy agresiva cuando se lo proponía). Cuando estuvo listo salió de la bañera para secarse con una toalla. Pudo ver su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo del baño mientras se pasaba la toalla. Cuando le asignen a su prometida pasarán unos años hasta que se casen, y entonces…

"¿Realmente estoy preparado para entregar mi cuerpo a alguien que sé que no voy a querer nunca?"

No es que no estuviera interesado en chicas, es solo que el hecho de concertar matrimonios le parecía algo que quitaba una parte de emoción de la adolescencia. ¿Y qué podía hacer él para evitarlo? Esconderse bajo las sábanas, muy maduro…

Encima del mueble de al lado suya se encontraba la ropa que tenía que llevar: un elegante traje de un bonito marrón oscuro que le iba a juego con el color de su pelo. Ahora que se lo veía puesto, no le parecía tan feo ni le quedaba tan mal. Después de todo, sus padres se habían gastado un dineral en los trajes de los dos hermanos, hechos a medida por sastres. Se arregló un poco el cuello de la camisa y se decidió a bajar por las escaleras de una vez.

-¡No me había dicho que tenía un hijo tan guapo, señora Jäger!

-¿Verdad que sí? ¡Si no fuera tan perezoso ya sería el hijo perfecto!

-Vaaaya -respondió Eren con sarcasmo-, disculpe usted por querer reclamar mi libertad, tsk.

-¡Eren! Ya hemos hablado del tema. No quiero oírte hablar más de…

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose la interrumpió. Se trataba de Grisha Jäger.

-Buenos días. No sabía que ya había llegado el peluquero, ¿tan tarde se me ha hecho? –se sentó en una silla cercana y suspiró, cansado- Ya sabéis que en este día yo tampoco paro ni un momento. He ido a quince casas para revisar a niños que decían encontrarse mal y, de todos ellos, solo un par estaban enfermos de verdad. Resulta que estaban fingiendo para no tener que ir a la Revisión. Qué curioso, ¿verdad?

"Esa podría haber sido una buena excusa" .

Carla, como si leyera los pensamientos de su hijo, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerte el enfermo, Eren.

-¡Pero si aún no he dicho nada!

-Te conozco perfectamente, que por algo te he parido yo.

-Eren –su padre lo miró con seriedad –, ¿no quieres ir a la Revisión?

-No… -finalmente se sinceró- no quiero ir.

Iba a esperarse otra reprimenda por parte de su padre pero, para sorpresa del chico, este lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Te comprendo perfectamente. Cuando yo tenía dieciséis años y me tocó pasar este mismo día, también estaba triste y furioso. Pero luego vi que me asignaron a tu madre y mis preocupaciones poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Hay veces que este día te puede traer la felicidad, aunque ahora no lo creas.

-Ay, Grisha…- Carla se sonrojó

-Papá… ¡qué cosas más cursis dices!

Todavía les quedaba a los dos hermanos cortarse y arreglarse el pelo, de modo que el peluquero se puso manos a la obra. A Mikasa le cortó su largo cabello, dejando al aire una bonita melena corta y que después recogió algunos mechones con horquillas. A Eren también le había crecido bastante el pelo y era buena idea dejarlo más elegante para la ocasión. Fue mientras le estaba recortando el flequillo cuando Mikasa susurró:

-Eren, deberías casarte conmigo- la declaración pilló de sorpresa hasta al peluquero, que medio tropezó y casi la clava las tijeras a Eren en un ojo.

-Auuuch- pronto dejó de quejarse y empezó a reparar en lo que su hermana adoptiva había dicho- Mikasa, ¿qué demonios dices?

-Es lo mejor para los dos. ¿Y si te juntan con una vieja bruja violadora o algo por el estilo?

-Creo que alucinas en colores…

-Además, uno de los factores para buscar pretendiente es la posición económica. Tú y yo vivimos en la misma casa, tenemos el mismo nivel.

-¡Somos hermanos!

-Pero no de sangre- su mirada se hizo más seria- No sé tú, pero yo prefiero compartir mi vida contigo antes que con un desconocido.

-Sin duda es algo sensato- afirmó el padre- Tenéis muchas posibilidades de que os emparejen, sobretodo porque los dos sois Gammas.

-¡Sería perfecto!- la madre sonreía de solo imaginárselo.

-¡Sería incienso!- gritó un Eren escandalizado.

-Se dice incesto… Y no lo sería porque no sois hermanos de sangre.

-¿¡Qué más da!? Sigue siendo incómodo.

-Para mí no.

-No me digas, Mikasa…

"Perfecto. No tenía suficiente con tener que soportar este día, ahora resulta que mi hermana adoptiva está empezando a dar signos de acoso".

El peluquero terminó con los cabellos del joven, maquilló a Mikasa y dio un poco de color al rostro del castaño, muy a su pesar y acompañado de comentarios como: "¿te crees que soy un travelo o qué?".

Ahora sí que estaban listos del todo. Tenían que estar reunidos en la plaza a las 12 del mediodía y solo faltaban cinco minutos para la hora prevista, de modo que, poco después de que se marchara el peluquero, los dos salieron de la casa y pusieron rumbo a la plaza. Las calles estaban llenas de madres con rostros preocupados, otras con la felicidad grabada en sus bocas. Otros chicos de la misma edad se unían al torrente de jóvenes que iban en la misma dirección; la de la plaza. La hora de la Revisión estaba a punto de comenzar.

Grisha y Carla observaban desde la casa cómo sus hijos iban desapareciendo entre el gentío. La madre no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta llena de preocupación.

-¿Crees que irá todo bien?

-Eso quiero creer. Mikasa es una chica seria y muy formal; sea cual sea el resultado, lo aceptará. Pero Eren…

-Vamos, cariño. Deberíamos darle un voto de confianza. Seguro que hará las cosas bien.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón. De todos modos, está dejando de ser un niño.

-Sí… seguro que acabará saliendo todo perfecto.

Lo que ellos no sabían por aquel entonces era que el futuro de Eren iba a ser cualquier cosa menos perfecto.

**Vale, aquí tenemos a una Mikasa sobreprotectora x274787483 veces e_e**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os parece buena la idea para el fic o debería modificar algunas cosas? Si no os aclarais mucho con el tema de la revisión, las clases sociales y cómo se emparejan es normal... yo también llevo un buen lío xD Pero en el siguiente capítulo se irán explicando más cosas.**

**¿Y Levi? ¿Dónde está Levi? ¿Esque nadie piensa en Leviiii? ;_; (vale, ya me marcho)**

**Si sois tan amables de dejar vuestros reviews os lo agradeceré profundamente, y también estaréis contribuyendo a que en el próximo capítulo del manga de Shingeki no Kyojin hayan insinuaciones entre Eren y Levi.**

**Chaitoo~~**


	2. Reunión

**Aquí estoy de nuevoooo~~ Hoy vengo muy animada. Me han aprobado el examen de alemaaan y el de traducción alemán-español YIIIJAAAAAA. Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero me sentía muy contenta y tenía que decirlo :D Ahora que se ha pasado mi momento locura, os dejo con el fic.**

El número de jóvenes que recorrían las calles era más grande cuanto más se acercaban a la plaza. Por las caras de preocupación de la gran mayoría, no era muy difícil adivinar que tenían que presentarse a la Revisión. Eren, mientras seguía la misma dirección que los demás, acompañado de Mikasa, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar: "¿cómo pueden obedecer todos fielmente al destino que les están imponiendo? ", o "¿desde cuándo hay tantas personas con 16 años en Shiganshina?", o "me duelen los pies. Estos zapatos son un asco". Mikasa no le quitaba el ojo de encima, observando detenidamente la expresión del castaño.

-Eren, no te apartes de mi lado, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque siempre te metes en líos si no estoy yo para protegerte, Eren.

-Creo que estás siendo demasiado sobreprotectora.

-Te equivocas, Eren. Ya sabes que si haces algo que disguste al gobierno, las consecuencias pueden ser terribles, Eren.

-Soy mayorcito para cuidarme yo solo…

-¡Eren…!

-Eren, Eren, Eren por aquí, Eren por allá… ¡Deja de gastarme el nombre, joder!- tenía la sensación de que su nombre se había vuelto como una de esas palabras que son tan repetidas que ya pierden el sentido- ¡Y deja de estar todo el santo día encima de mí!

-Eren- su mirada se intensificó y sus ojos se abrieron de una manera siniestra- NO-TE-VAS-A-SEPARAR-DE-MI. ¿Entendido?

-En-entendido…

Eren estaba empezando a sospechar que su hermana tenía una doble personalidad: la de una chica seria y amable y la de una acosadora psicótica. Dejó de lado aquella sensación y comenzó a enseriar de repente, pues ya habían llegado a la gran plaza principal. Un gran recinto circular, adornado y lleno de flores y plantas, se abría ante ellos, de una extensión tan grande que cabían todos los jóvenes de 16 años allí. Si bien Shiganshina no ha sido nunca un distrito rico, desde luego aquella plaza demostraba todo lo contrario, concentrando toda la riqueza y esplendor.

El joven Jäger comenzó a buscar con la vista entre la multitud a su buen amigo Armin, aquel que siempre sabía ver el lado lógico de las cosas, que siempre tenía soluciones para todo. Solo esperaba que también pudiera sacarlo de aquel aprieto…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -una voz que, por desgracia, Eren conocía muy bien, sonó a sus espaldas. Se giró y allí estaba aquel chico de cara alargada y ojos filosos que a Eren le caía tan mal: Jean- ya veo que vuelves a estar al lado de Mikasa, como siempre.

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Yo no sé dónde vives, capullo.

Jean estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Eres tan tonto como aparentas ser! El gobierno va a hacer bien en emparejarte con una "eminencia" acorde con tu categoría- Eren no sabía desde cuándo llevaban esas peleas verbales, pues desde pequeños han sido siempre rivales, pero hoy iba a ser el día en el que le iba a pegar de verdad.

-Yo también te deseo suerte, cara-caballo. Espero que te junten con una yegua acorde a tu categoría.

-¿¡Qué acabas de decir!?- Jean se puso en posición para golpear- Hoy vas a cobrar Jäger, y no precisamente dinero. ¡MI PRETENDIENTA SERÁ MIKASA!- estiró el puño en dirección a la cara del castaño.

-¡PUES VETE A TU CASAAAA!- otro puño en dirección al cara-caballo.

Estaban a punto de comenzar la pelea cuando, sin esperarlo, una sombra se interpuso entre los dos. Era Mikasa que, con una velocidad increíble, le lanzó un puñetazo a Eren mientras que levantó una pierna al máximo para asestarle una patada a Jean en toda la mandíbula.

-Te…te he visto las bragas…- y los dos cayeron fulminados al suelo.

-Yo no soy pretendiente de nadie… y nadie se burla de mi nombre- si había algo que Mikasa NUNCA toleraba, ni tan siquiera al mismísimo Eren, era que hicieran chistes con su nombre.

-¡Eren!- el joven castaño escuchó que otra voz le llamaba, o alomejor era que estaba empezando a alucinar. Levantó la cabeza del suelo y pudo comprobar, con alivio, que se trataba de Armin. ¡Menos mal; alguien que proporcionara algo de sentido a aquella absurda situación!- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Se han tropezado- la joven asiática no dio tiempo a los otros de responder- Este suelo es muy resbaladizo, ya sabes.

-Vaya… De todos modos, deberíais de levantaros. ¿A dónde creéis que vais con esas pintas?

Eren se levantó con algo de dificultad.

-¿Y qué más da?

-Si vas así de desarreglado, no te emparejarán conmigo, y eso no lo podemos permitir.

-¡Pero si has sido tú la que…!

-No lo digo por eso, chicos- interrumpió Armin- Me refiero a que, según he oído, ha venido el generalísimo Zackly para presentar la ceremonia. Y si él está aquí, no debe salir nada mal…por nuestro propio bien.

-¿¡El generalísimo está aquí!?- no podían hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse, ya que las visitas a los distritos de María eran prácticamente nulas. En sus 16 años de existencia, solo recuerdan que aquel hombre visitara Shiganshina una sola vez. Solo recuerdan su rostro por haberlo visto en cuadros o carteles.

-¿Qué pinta este hombre en Shiganshina? ¿No debería estar en las ceremonias de Sina?- saltó Eren- La verdad, me da un poco de mal rollo que ese hombre esté aquí…

Y es que tenían motivos para temer a aquel hombre. Después de todo, él es quien gobierna los tres muros con mano dura y fue él quien ideó las ceremonias de Revisión para elegir las parejas. Los tres estratos sociales ya existían de mucho tiempo atrás, pero sirvieron de apoyo a Zackly para clasificar las parejas según clases, para que los pobres siguieran siendo pobres y los ricos siguieran siendo ricos. Solo en casos excepcionales se juntaba a un Alfa con un Gamma.

-Yo también tengo esa sospecha, si te soy sincero- murmuró Armin- Si ese hombre está aquí, no debe ser por algo bueno, aunque espero equivocarme…

-Me estoy temiendo lo peor. ¡Tienes que pensar en alguna idea para librarnos de esto, Armin!

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer nada!

-Venga, pero si tú eres un cerebrito.

-Eren, será mejor que no armes jaleo.

-¡Deja de repetir mi nombre!

-Hey, ¿os vais a dar a la fuga?- Jean ya se había espabilado del golpe- Pero si de este modo es mucho más cómodo encontrar novia. Ya no me tendré que preocupar de que me den calabazas otras chicas.

-Hasta tu prometida te dará calabazas.

-¿Qué acabas de decir, capullo?

Los murmullos constantes que reinaban sobre la plaza dieron paso a un silencio sepulcral que no pasó inadvertido para Eren y los demás. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al escenario que había al final de la plaza, en donde un hombre que daba señales de estar empezando a entrar en la ancianidad, con barba y pelo recogido hacia atrás, acababa de aparecer: Darius Zackly. Eren no pudo evitar sentir un sudor frío al ver a aquel hombre, aquel que les imponía aquel destino y que castigaría severamente a aquellos que se opusieran. Cuando todas las voces se apagaron del todo, comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días a todos, jóvenes- "serán buenos para ti", pensó Eren-. Veo en la mayoría de los rostros preocupación o tristeza, y os comprendo; tenéis miedo a este cambio. Yo también lo tendría si fuera vosotros. Pero no tenéis que asustaros; todo esto está hecho por vuestro bien y el de vuestros predecesores. Si no fuera por estas ceremonias, la mayoría de vosotros no estaría aquí- hizo una breve pausa-. Todo esto está hecho para que encontréis una pareja que os haga feliz.

A simple vista, parecía que aquel hombre sabía comprender los sentimientos de todos aquellos jóvenes, pero Eren sabía que él no estaba allí solo para soltar un discurso; había algo que buscaba o que estaba tramando, estaba seguro de ello.

-Supongo que ahora sabéis todos lo que hay que hacer, ¿verdad? Tenéis que separaros por sexos- se pudo escuchar un desesperado "no" de Mikasa- y dirigíos a las dependencias de la policía para someteros al chequeo. No temáis, pues todo está pensado para vuestra felicidad. Que la buena fortuna esté siempre de vuestra parte.

Y dicho todo esto, dio por terminado el discurso y comenzaron las oleadas de aplausos que Eren no siguió. La multitud comenzó a moverse y agruparse mecánicamente en dirección a las dependencias, que estaban justo al lado de la plaza.

-Tranquilo, Eren, no tardaré nada en reunirme contigo.

-Me parece que la que debería calmarse eres tú…

Armin palmeó el hombre del castaño.

-Deberíamos movernos nosotros también. Mucha suerte, Mikasa.

-Igualmente.

La asiática se dirigió al grupo de las chicas con gran pesar. Más pesar le daría si se hubiera enterado del suspiro de alivio que dio Eren cuando ella se alejó. No es que le cayera mal, ni mucho menos; el problema estaba en la enfermiza sobreprotección de la muchacha.

Eren y Armin (Jean ya había desaparecido entre el gentío) se reunieron con los chicos para ir a las dependencias, que se encontraban a pocos metros. La sala donde tenían que esperar era amplia, pues daba cupo a los casi 100 chicos que habían, pero no se oía nada, como si todos hubieran perdido la capacidad de hablar…como si fueran presos esperando su sentencia de muerte. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar, ya que iban llamando a la gente de uno en uno y por orden de lista.

-Armin, tú debes de ser de los primeros, que tu apellido empieza por la "A". ¿No estás nervioso?

-No te lo voy a negar, la verdad…

Ya habían comenzado a llamar a los primeros, pero ninguno de ellos salía. Rumores absurdos se comenzaron a propagar entre los jóvenes, dando paso a una histeria cada vez mayor. Al final tuvo que aparecer uno de los policías militares, aclarando que aquellos que ya habían realizado el chequeo habían salido por otra puerta para no coincidir con los que no habían entrado todavía. Pocos minutos después, se abrió la puerta y un policía pronunció el nombre de Armin.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Ánimo, tú puedes.

Pobre Armin, pensó Eren. Pero, en realidad, todos eran pobres, pues todos tenían que pasar por lo mismo para ser seleccionados como un rebaño de ovejas.

El tiempo hasta que comenzaron con los apellidos que empezaban con "J" se le pasó rápido, demasiado rápido. ¿Por qué no podía tener un apellido que comenzara con "Z", como el de Zackly? Maldito vejestorio, tenía suerte hasta para eso…

Seguía metido en el hilo de sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó:

-Jäger, Eren.

Se había imaginado muchas veces cómo se sentiría en el momento en el que pronunciaran su nombre, aquel momento en el que tenía que entrar por aquella puerta y formar parte de aquel sistema de matrimonios tan desigual e injusto entre las tres clases sociales. Se había angustiado al imaginarse aquello, pero ahora que había llegado el momento, sentía un desasosiego inimaginable. Se sentía helado, no se podía mover.

-Eren Jäger, preséntate.

Se había quedado con la mirada perdida, no miraba a nada. Sabía que todos aquellos muchachos estaban observándolo con una mezcla de ansiedad y lástima. No quería estar allí, quería desaparecer, desmaterializarse. Comenzó a pensar en Armin y en Mikasa, en cómo les habría ido.

-Eren Jäger, muévete- el policía se estaba empezando a impacientar-. No te lo voy a repetir más veces.

Eren no escuchaba, o al menos fingía no hacerlo. Si se hacía el trastornado, quizá lo dejarían en paz. Se equivocaba.

-¡Maldito mocoso mal educado!- ya había perdido la paciencia y estaba cogiendo a Eren del brazo, a la fuerza- ¡No tengo por qué aguantar a un niñato como tú! ¡Muévete!

-¡NO!

De repente, la puerta de donde había salido el policía se abrió precipitadamente, mostrando la figura de Zackly. Ahora Eren sí que estaba sin aliento.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Es este criajo, generalísimo!- Eren seguía intentando zafarse del agarre- Me está empezando a tocar los…

-Suéltalo.

-¿Eh?

Escuchar la grave voz de aquel hombre tan de cerca sirvió para que el joven dejase de forcejear. El generalísimo comenzó a acercarse, con expresión tranquila.

-¿Cómo te llamas, joven?

-Eren… Eren Jáger.

-Eren…-el castaño se incomodó al comprobar el interés que transmitía la mirada de aquel hombre sobre él- ¿A qué temes?

-N-no temo a nada, pero… no me gusta este sistema- lo que nunca en mil años se habría podido imaginar era estar diciéndole aquellas palabras al mismísimo Darius Zackly.

-Vaya… Me disgusta que esa sea tu opinión, pero, como tú comprenderás, no puedo cambiar las leyes porque unos cuantos niños no quieran acatarlas. Las leyes están para obedecerlas, joven Jäger. Me gustaría poder llevarme bien contigo, pero para eso, tienes que cruzar la puerta.

Ahora sí que no tenía remedio. Con los pies entumecidos por los nervios, comenzó a dirigir sus pasos hacia la puerta donde, tras de ella, tendría lugar la Revisión.

-Así me gusta, que nos llevemos bien.

Antes de entrar por la puerta, no pudo evitar dirigir una última mirada hacia atrás. El policía malhumorado, los jóvenes que guardaban un silencio sepulcral…y Zacklay, que había cambiado el rostro de amabilidad por uno de severidad.

Eren no pudo evitar pensar que se situaba en el punto de mira del generalísimo, que se encontraba en la cuerda floja y que un solo error más bastaría para ser el blanco de aquel hombre.

Después ya no pudo pensar en nada más. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo había sacado por completo del hilo de sus pensamientos.

**Creo que el momento en el que estaban en la plaza era una mezcla de Los juegos del hambre y el final de la canción de "honra nos darás"(creo que en latino era "honor nos vas a dar") de Mulán. Y Zackly sería como la casamentera gorda que se acaba quemando el culo, ¿no? xDDD **

**Supongo que no tardaré mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero tengo el problema de que mis clases son siempre por la tarde, normalmente de 3 a 9, y entre que cojo el bus para ir a la uni y volver pierdo mucho tiempo u_u Pero espero encontrar tiempo para escribir! También actualizaré pronto "Pájaro en jaula", para aquellos que lo siguen. Y quien no lo han leído nunca, pues les invito a que se la lean (hacer publicidad nunca está de más xDD)**


End file.
